Green Lantern vs Meta Knight
description Dc Comics vs Kirby. Galactic warriors with incredible power see who has the better weapon. Interlude In the middle of space, Green Lantern appears in as he exits hyper space to look at the planet where the distress signal came from. Green Lantern: This must be it. Green Lantern flies down to pop star to investigate. As he flies around, trying to find the area of disturbance when he sees Kirby battling the dark Nebula. Just as he's about to go try and help. A dark slash cuts across his path as Meta Knight sands in his way. Meta Knight: Who are you? Green Lantern: I could ask you the same thing. Meta knight takes out his sword as Green Lantern prepares his ring. Fight! Green Lantern Creates a mini gun and fires a stream of bullets at meta knight who teleports out and dashes at Lantern. Green Lantern flies up and creates a suit of armor. Meta Knight swings Galaxia and crack the armor. Suddenly, Meta knight is crushed by a construct weight. Green Lantern pummels the knight until meta knight teleports out of the way and slashes green lantern with all his power, destroying the armor. They hover in the air and look at each other. Meta Knight: I grow tired of these games, Green Lantern: Then Bring it on. Meta knight dashes at him, but GL holds up a shield which Meta Knight sword gets stuck in. Green Lantern turns the shield into a box, trapping the knight in a prison. Meta Knight turns into a tornado and starts breaking the box. Green Lantern: Behind you. Meta Knight turns around as he is struck with a missile construct and is sent right into the ground. The Missile explodes but Meta Knight flies into the air. Meta Knight: You are a worthy opponent. But I will see than you stand no more. Meta Knight dashes towards Green Lantern who flies up into the atmosphere. The two trade blows until they reach space. Meta Knight calls the Halberd and dodges a rocket construct. Green Lantern tries to hit Meta Knight but soon gets a missle to the back. Green lantern: What the? The Halbered rises into orbit, unleashing a wave of lasers at the lantern. Green lantern creates a giant sword and cuts a large part of the Halberd off. Green lantern: Im done! The halberd catches the lanter in his hook but green lantern concentrates and creates a huge construct, an exact replica of the ship. He flings it into the Halberd head first and the two ships explode in a cosle green explosion. Green lantern: Now where did the little guy go. Suddenly Meta knight appears behind him and performs Galaxia Darkness, covering the lantern with his cape. Meta Knight: Know my power. In the darkness a green light shines theough. Right before the strike... Green Lantern: No. Beware mine! Green lantern bursts through the attack and creates a dozen spears. He throws them at Meta Knight and he gets impaled in 16 different places. Meta Knight stands there andthen falls back. As he falls Green Lantern summons a barage of missles which explode on the groundin a giant wave of fire. Green Lantern lands on Postar and sees nothing but a melted and burned mask. K.O. Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:TheBlackDragon4 Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:'Nintendo vs DC' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights